ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiki Kazamori
Shiki Kazamori, or Unchain (アンチェイン, Anchein), is a young man who saved Shuto from being run over. He later appears as the new transfer student to Shuto's class and becomes one of Shuto's friends. He is later revealed to be an S Rank Hero from S Security . Appearance As Unchain, Shiki dons a blue and silver metallic body suit. His normal appearance is that of a bishonen teen with short-hair. Personality He comes of as a kind guy who gets along with everyone around him. He also has an obsession with cute things and finds Shuto cute. His actions towards Shuto comes off almost homoerotic from his strange habit of touching him, to the point Mirea showed hostility for how close he was acting around him. However, he shows a much darker side as he doesn't consider himself a hero and as Unchain he has an appetite for dangerous creatures to the point they genetically engineer monsters made of the most vicious creatures in the word for him to feast on. He also reveals the desire to consume Ratman. History He was a young child when he first discovered his powers after preventing a glass he knocked over from hitting the floor. After that he noticed that his parents became afraid of him and would often distance themselves from him as much as possible. It was after a fight at school where he used his powers that his family locked him in a basement with chains to his ankles with only the family dog to keep him company; though it wasn't long until he lost the dog due to his father sending him to the pound after it attacked him. It wasn't long till his family just put him in foster care where Dr. Teramishi adopted him due to his unique power. It is assumed that the years before meeting up with Shuto, Shiki has been consuming the mutated animals created by Dr. Teramishi in order to reach S-Level power levels. Plot Unchain Arc Shiki Kazamori saves Shuto from being run over by using his telekinetic powers. Shuto is awestruck by his powers and begins to admire him like a real hero. However, what he doesn't know is that Shiki is actually part of a conspiracy to gain the S Gene. Though Shiki becomes fond of Shuto like a little lost puppy, he is actually quite cold and distant, due to his traumatic past. When Rio accidentally follows Teramishi and Takaki to their secret laboratory, she is taken prisoner by Shiki. The Hero Association soon sends out their heroes to go look for her. Shuto also wants to get involved and asks Shiki to use his powers to help search for her. He also reveals Shiki his real identity as Ratman. Though he was surprised to find out who Ratman is, Shiki nonetheless set up a trap, using Rio as bait, while Teramishi dispatched the Hero Killers to keep the other Heroes distracted from their search for the President's daughter. At first, Ratman was overwhelmed by Shiki's telekinetic powers. However, the animal cells Unchain had consumed began to instinctively fear Ratman as he sank into his Animalistic Nature. As a result, Unchain was nearly torn apart by the berserk Ratman. Deciding that Shuto was far more scary than he could ever be, Shiki asked for Ratman to kill him and end his suffering. This fate was averted with the arrival of Crea's sister Mirea who begged Ratman not to kill him. Dr. Teramishi also came onto the scene in disgust of how Shiki was acting and shot Ratman with a gun. Using a low-frequency device to make Shiki's precognition power more emphasized, the mad scientist ordered Unchain to kill Ratman revealing he never thought of him as anything more as to get to the top. However, by this time, Shuto's personality resurfaced and the wounds he suffered during the battle healed themselves. After punching Teramishi and destroying the device, he defeats Unchain with Shiningman's Signature Move, the Shining Ray. However, Shuto still did hold any hard feelings against Shiki and the two remained friends. While they recuperate in the hospital Shuto suggests to Unchain to focusing his abilities in starting an animal shelter, and offering to help. Post-Unchain Arc Later, Shiki is at school talking to Shuto about where he is living now. He then brings up about apologizing to Rio, Shuto tells him that its alright since Rio told him that its water under the bridge. Later when Anzu comes to meets with Shuto, Shiki notices that Mirea is angry. He then find out that Anzu is the sister of Fatman. He then decides to head to Pizza Fat along with Shuto after school. When he along with the rest get to Pizza Fat, Shiki meets with Taichi. When everyone notices that Taichi is acting strange, Shiki tells them that Taichi is in love. He then listens as Taichi tells them how he fell in love with the woman who comes by to order. Sometime later, Shike heads to the beach with the others to work at the beach branch of Pizza Fat. After selling all their food, Shiki plays volleyball with the others against the Bison Burger employees. After some time, Shiki switches with Shuto. The game is the stopped by Van Guardner and Ankaiser when Fatman and Taichi use finishers. Rematch Arc After Ankaiser's rematch with Ratman, Shiki is in class trying to not laugh as Kanta describes Ratman to Shuto. Later during gym class, Shiki helps Shuto to the infirmary when Shuto collapses. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:S Rank Category:Male Heroes Category:Villain Hero Booster Arc After Ankaiser's rematch with Ratman, wild rumors about Jackal's dark hero begin to spread, including one saying that he has 'poisonous fangs.' This greatly amuses Shiki as Shuto becomes uncomfortable with the infamy. He later makes his appearance as he manages to save Ratman during his encounter with the S Gene-empowered IS-KA. He was quite shocked to learn that IS-KA had the S Gene and that he was just as formidable as Ratman as he easily broke Shiki's chain. Unchain used his strongest attack, the Immortal Sin, to provide a diversion for Ratman to get Mikoto Kujo to safety, as well as a retreat for himself. Shockingly, IS-KA easily neutralized the attack. Shuto, Shiki and Mikoto manage to get away, though IS-KA still remains at large. Abilities Unlike most heroes, whose powers are given to them, most of Shiki's powers are naturally occurring and he can use them in his civilian form. His 'hero form' is actually quite similar to Ratman's, and even his mouth opens to reveal sharp teeth whenever Shiki is excited. This could be due to the fact that Dr. Teramishi's experiments may have some similarities to Crea's work on creating the Ratman Suit and the Append Gear. Physical Skills *'Swallow:' Shiki can transform other creature's abilities into his own, by consuming their brains. He intended to consume Ratman in order to gain the legendary S Gene. However, this ability has a drawback as he also gains the weaknesses of whatever animal cells he ate previously. When confronted by a Berserk Ratman, Shiki's animal cells instinctively began fearing him, thereby leaving him paralyzed with fear and unable to counter Ratman. *'Precognition:' He has the power to see flashes of the future. The downside to this ability is that he can only see dark or sad future events, due to the mental trauma he acquired while growing up. Dr. Teramishi takes advantage of this by using a device that emits low frequency waves that cause Shiki to see those scenes in very high clarity. *'Telekinesis:' He can move objects remotely. ** Flight: He can use his telekinesis to fly through the air for an extended amount of time. Equipment *''' Reverse Cross:Shiki uses this to transform in to the S Class Hero Unchain. *'''Armor: '''Unlike Ratman's organic bio-armor, Shiki makes use of a metallic armored suit which is quite durable, though it proves to be no protection against Berserk Ratman's claws, Breath Laser or Shining Ray. * '''Blades: Despite all of his powers he is also covered in claws and blades making it almost impossible to land a strike on him. *'Chain: '''He also uses a length of chain as a lariat or grappling line, allowing him to ensnare distant targets. Finishers *'Immortal Sin : '''By using his psychic abilities he pulls everything he can lift and has it smash into is opponent. Relationships Shuto Shiki first rescues Shuto from getting run over in the street and initially thinks of him as a Hero-obsessed fanboy. However Shuto's open and friendly nature remind him of a lost puppy. After discovering that Shuto is Ratman, he fully intended to devour him to get his S Gene. This proved to be more difficult than he realized. After being nearly destroyed by Ratman in his Berserk State, Shiki actually welcomed an end to his life of misery. When Shuto freed Shiki of his bondage under Dr. Teramishi and offered to help him, despite all the things Shiki had done; the psychic teen saw Shuto as the first real friend he ever had. Rio Shiki thinks of her as somewhat of a tomboy, but still as a friend after the Unchain Arc. Teramishi Initially seen as a father figure after his parents abandoned him, Shiki later consider him as no more than a means to an end, just as Teramishi thinks of him in the same way. Kreios Shiki treats him with some antagonism, such as taunting him for letting Ratman go. Trivia *Shiki is the third person, (after Fatman and his sister) and the second Hero to learn that Shuto is Ratman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:S Rank Category:Male Heroes Category:Villain